


Pretty Pink Princess

by TheSisterhoodOfTheTravelingFics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys in dresses, Disney Songs, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Drunk Singing, Gen, Humor, One Shot, college party, drunk jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSisterhoodOfTheTravelingFics/pseuds/TheSisterhoodOfTheTravelingFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before Connie and Sasha's campus Halloween Party, Jean and Eren get into a bet. Eren of course cheats without Jean knowing, causing Jean to loose the bet. At least try to make the best out of the situation Jean. FanFiction by Lightlovepeace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pink Princess

**Pretty Pink Princess- By Clara “lightlovepeace1”**

               

                 Jean and Marco stood in their college dorm room staring down at the bed where two very fluffy, bright, dresses lay.

                “Why did you drag me into this?” said Marco as his face already began to blush from the thought of wearing this in public.

                “I didn’t think Jaeger could beat me,” Said Jean in his normal, angry tone, “He must have cheated.”

                “That, or he’s stronger than you,” Marco said with a cheeky smile.

                Instead of responding, Jean just punched his friend in the shoulder.

                “I’m _kidding_ , god,” Marco whined, “… we should probably get dressed….”

                “How do we even get these things on without killing ourselves?” Jean said, fumbling the mass of poofy fabric.

                “Not sure….” Marco replied.

***

                It took them about two hours to get Jean dressed. His dress was especially fluffy and looked exactly like Ariel’s pink dress. Eren picked it out himself just for the occasion.

                “At least it goes with your eyes!” Marco laughed, causing Jean’s face to turn as pink has his dress.

                “Shut up and put yours on. We’re late,” Jean grumbled arms crosses and hunched over.

                Marco grabbed the blue dress from the bed that looked a lot like Cinderella’s gown. After an hour, they were ready to go and be embarrassed in front of all their friends.

***

                The ridicule didn’t start exactly at the party. On the way there they received many sarcastic hoots and hollars from fellow class mates and tons of pictures of them had already begun to spread across the campus.

                “I’m going to kill Eren,” said Jean as they stood in front of the door, waiting to be let inside.

                “You and me both,” Marco said as he began to regret his entire existence.

                “Aren’t you the one who would normally say, ‘No Jean, you can’t do that’ or ‘It’s your fault’,” Jean said, trying to mimic his friend’s voice sarcastically.

                “After walking here in front of all the idiots, the sweet Marco is not in the mood to be sweet,” He said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

                “SMILE!” screamed Connie as he opened the door while Sasha held the camera, rapidly taking as many pictures as she could of the pretty princess boys. Jean was able to quickly react and flip off the camera.

                “Ya’ done?” asked Jean as Sasha still continued to take pictures.

                “Last one!” She said before running inside.

                “Come in,” Connie extending his arm out as a welcome towards them.

                “Introducing the royal family, Queen Jean and Princess Marco,” Connie yelled behind them, slamming the door and running before Jean could wrap his hands around his throat.

                “Fucker,” Jean hissed under his breath.

***

                The night went as you would expect plenty of laughter and picture taking. After the first hour, Jean and Marco actually began to loosen up (but that might have been the alcohol)

                “Marcoooooo…. Marcooooo,” Crooned the intoxicated Jean.

                “What?” Marco asked, looking over to his friend whose face was an inch away from his.

                “Do ya’ wanna build a snowman?” Jean whispered into Marco’s ear, leaning his whole body into Marco’s shoulder.

                “What?”

                Jean suddenly jumped off of the couch and was standing on the table.

                “DO YOU WANNA BUILD A FUCKIN’ SNOWMAN MARCO BODT!” Jean screamed.

                Everyone in that moment stopped all their conversation and burst into laughter. Even Marco laughed. He laughed so hard, he fell off the couch in a giant heap of freckles and sparkly blue fabric.

                “I WANNA BE, WHERE THE PEOPLE ARE. I WANNA SEE, WANNA SEE THEM DANC- AGH,” With the last line, Jean tried to danced but ended up slipping on his own dress and landing flat on his ass.

                Jean eventually passed out after singing many renditions of Disney songs. Marco and Armin (who felt bad) carried him home.

***

                The next morning Jean awoke to Marco giggling in bed next to him.

                “What are you laughing about freckle-face?” Jean slurred, ignoring the massive hang over he had.

                “Hells yeah, I wanna build a fucking snowman Jean Kirschtein,” Marco replied.

                A video of Jean singing had hit 4,000 views on YouTube.

                “Remind me to never bet Eren at anything again,” Jean groaned, hiding his head under the pillows and covers.

                “Pff, like that will last long,” Marco laughed, before putting his phone back on the nightstand and falling back asleep.

                


End file.
